Old Friends
by tvdunlop
Summary: Sam has a life on the West Coast, but when an old friend comes knocking at his door, will he give it up? Also JoshDonna, based on SPOILERS I've read for the final 5 epis..Please Review.


Sam Seaborn was sitting quietly in his office. It was a typical sunny California day and Sam really just wanted to be out walking his dogs on the beach, but he was instead at his desk, in an office (although it had large windows) staring aimlessly into space. It had been two weeks since the Santos campaign had won the election. Sam was thrilled for Josh; his friend had worked hard for over a year to find a successor for Bartlett. Josiah Bartlett was not going to be easy to follow. Sam had helped get him elected, worked for him and ultimately moved on, but not necessarily to bigger things. Although he and his friends had drifted apart Sam still felt their triumphs and sorrows. This included the death of Leo. Sam had gone to church that day for the first time in a long time. He was not a particularly religious man, but he had gone to pray for Leo and the peace the man had found after his long career giving to others.

He knew he would be going back someday, at least to visit. He felt the absence of his friends keenly.

"Mr.Seaborn," his secretary appeared in his doorway.

"Sandy," he forced his thoughts to the present.

"There's a Mr. Lyman to see you," she looked uncertainly at him.

Sam felt his eyebrows go up and quickly gathered his thoughts.

"Show him in," he stood quickly and met Josh's open arms in a huge hug.

"It's sure good to see you," Josh looked like hell.

"Have a seat," Sam offered quickly, "coffee?"

"Donna would kill me, I'm supposed to stay away from alcohol and caffeine on this trip," Josh managed a smirk.

Sam hid a smile thinking of Donna's exact words, he imagined a threat was in there somewhere.

"How is Donna," he hoped to move the conversation along.

Josh glanced down avoiding Sam's gaze and looked up with a thoughtful smile and a tilt to his head, "She's good."

Sam felt like shaking Josh, "Did you finally get together!"

"Uh," Josh looked down again and Sam realized that, as was usually the case with them, nothing was that easy.

"What can I do for you my fine friend," Sam moved the talking to a different area and Josh looked up clearly grateful.

"This campaign is one of the most intense things I've ever done and suddenly I've got huge shoes to fill," Josh sighed, "Sam I need some help."  
Sam studied his friend, he was unsure what Josh was asking, but he was beginning to realize that his friend looked old, tired and worn out.

Josh met his eyes and said exhaling quickly, "Sam I'd like you to be my deputy Chief of Staff."  
Sam kept his face neutral, he was both thrilled and yet also unsure what to say.

"Gosh Josh," he jiggled the pen in his hand and wondered what he could say, "I'm flattered that you asked me, but I have to think about it a little," he didn't want to examine his emotions with Josh in the room and try to give him an instant answer.

"Yeah sure," Josh hastily stood.  
"Do you have time for lunch," Sam wanted to catch up with his friend.

"DC is insane, we've only got two months to put together a transition team," Josh shouldered his familiar travel backpack.

"Okay," Sam was worried about Josh's state of health. "Josh, I will think about it, I've missed you all," Sam stood along with him.

Josh's real smile flickered briefly, "We had some good days together Sam, I'm looking for some new ones."  
"Who have got?" Sam was curious.

"Donna, Lou, Bram, Rhonda, couple others you wouldn't know in lesser positions."

"Found a VP yet?" Sam hated to bring it up.

Josh's eyes clouded instantly, "I know we should, it's just hard…" his voice trailed off and Sam saw the true rawness of Josh's state.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "no one can blame you for that."  
"Take care," Josh gave him a quick hug and was gone leaving Sam to even more pondering and less productivity.

Josh stared out the window on the plane. He'd seen Sam's interest, but he knew he was hesitant. Sam was a friend entitled to making his own choices; Josh knew that and hadn't begged. His desperation to have a close friend, a knowledgeable friend especially by his side without Leo's presence was dire. Josh would have support, but he would ultimately be Santo's advisor and without Leo Josh was terrified.

"Josh!" He glanced around wondering what female could be calling his name and was startled to see Donna standing there.

"Hey," he smiled heading towards her.

"How did it go?" She was one of the few that knew Josh's visit to CA was really to get Sam's involvement going.

"He was interested, but not sure," Josh sighed.

"He'll come through for you," Donna was sure.

Josh put his backpack in the back and climbed in, "why did you come?"

Donna smiled, "I wanted to tell you something."  
Josh managed to keep his cool, "yeah?"  
"Well," she hesitated, "Josh I know you wanted me to do something with the press, probably CJ's old position," she kept her eyes on the road, "but I can't work for you."  
Josh rubbed his face, "Why now Donna?"  
"I don't want you planning on that Josh, firstly I've been offered a position as the First Lady's Chief of Staff."  
"WHAT!" Josh couldn't hold it in.

"Hear me out," she demanded and he quieted.

"Josh, whatever is going on between us will make working together impossible, and about that, I'm going to give us four weeks to figure this out, if we haven't, it wasn't meant to be."  
"Donna," Josh whined.

"You know it has to be like this," she said gently and Josh lapsed into a permanent silence.

They arrived at the hotel and Donna studied her passenger, "I'm not trying to punish you Josh, but with all our history, this isn't fair to etiher one of us."

He nodded wondering if his life could be any more chaotic.

"Josh?" Donna suddenly was worried, and reached over to touch him. He jumped.

"Josh," he looked at her but didn't seem to see her.

"Huh?" He turned again to face forward.

"What's wrong?" She knew she would never be able to stop caring for him like this.

"Tired, jet lagged," he was grateful he had an excuse ready.

"Nope, that's not really it," this was Donna he mused.

"I am tired," he argued.

"Josh," she knew how to read him.

"I'm overwhelmed right now," he admitted.  
"Things will iron out. I'm not leaving you," she watched his face.

"You're setting a time limit on how long you stay," he whispered.

"No Josh I'm not," she looked into his eyes, "I'm giving us a good chance, and if it doesn't work out, I'm still here, I'm still your friend and I'm not going to leave you to the wolves."  
Josh placed his hand on hers on the steering wheel, "sometimes seeing your face is the only thing that keeps me sane," he said clearly and Donna fought her tears.

"Get some sleep," she whispered.

He climbed out and grabbed his backpack, "Donna, I want us to work," he said.

"Later Josh, this can wait until you've gotten some sleep."


End file.
